own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Safe and sound
"Safe and Sound" is a song by American indie pop duo Capital Cities, written and produced by band members Ryan Merchant and Sebu Simonian. The song was released as a single on January 6, 2011 and first appeared on their debut EP Capital Cities (2011), later serving as the lead single from their debut studio album, In a Tidal Wave of Mystery (2013). "Safe and Sound" became the duo's breakout hit, peaking at number eight on the United States Billboard Hot 100 and achieving commercial success in several other territories. Three music videos were produced for the single, with the third video, directed by Grady Hall and set in the Los Angeles Theatre, later being nominated for Best Music Video at the 56th Annual Grammy Awards. "Safe and Sound" participated for Armenia in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 31, edition held in Skopje, Macedonia. The song was performed 3rd in the 1st semi-final after Morocco and preceding Estonia and it placed 12th with 65 points and therefore didn't qualify for the Final. Background and composition "Safe and Sound" is a synthpop and dance-pop song, and was written and produced by Capital Cities members Ryan Merchant and Sebu Simonian. It features a prominent trumpet line, which was only incorporated into its production after eight previous takes of the song. Music videos The first music video for "Safe and Sound" was self-produced and edited by the band and uploaded to their official YouTube account on February 24, 2011, and features alternating historical film clips of dancing and war from the last century generally arranged in chronological order. Another video, directed by Jimmy Ahlander, was released on October 21, depicting the duo being led through a junkyard by a monk. The third and most well-known video for the song was directed by Grady Hall and released on April 25, 2013. The video is set in the Los Angeles Theatre and depicts Capital Cities performing on stage as dancers as figures from pictures and film clips of different time periods in the theater's history come to life and compete in dance-offs. It received a nomination in the Best Music Video category at the 56th Annual Grammy Awards. Commercial performance "Safe and Sound" first gained commercial success in Germany following its use in a Vodafone commercial, later topping the German Media Control singles chart. It peaked at number eight on the Billboard Hot 100, and has sold over two million copies in the United States as of January 2014. In the United Kingdom, the single was added to the BBC Radio 2 playlist on August 31, 2013; following its official single release in the country the following month, it peaked at number 42 on the UK Singles Chart. Air New Zealand have used the song in their in-flight safety video for 2014, while the Barcelona's Institute for Research in Biomedicine (IRB) has used it in its dance video to raise awareness and support for research into diseases such as cancer and metastasis, Alzheimer’s and diabetes. Awards and nominations Track listing * Digital download (single) "Safe and Sound" – 3:12 Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Points awarded to Armenia (Semi-Final 1) See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest 31 * Armenia Category:OESC 31 songs Category:OESC songs of Armenia Category:OESC 31 songs SF1